Golf practice mats are used by golfers to practice their swings. Many forms of practice mats are available. In general a golf practice mat includes a surface on which a ball can be placed. Some mats also are extended to include a place for a golfer to stand. The surface generally is formed to be durable to withstand repeated club strikes and often is formed to simulate a natural ground surface such as short or long grass.
Some mats have been constructed to include surface indications such as lines to assist with stance or club alignment. In other instances, it may be desirous to place other indications such as advertising indicia on the mats. However, where a mat seeks to simulate a grass surface, such surface indications are difficult to form uniformly, durably or in an economic fashion.